


A New Start

by Alert_2341



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Disowning, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Trapped Under Rubble, philza pay attention to your children, wilbur is mentally unstable around fire, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: After the explosion of the festival, tommy and many others get trapped under the debrie wilbur tries to save him, but someone stops him, someone he cares aboutHhhh I can’t summary
Kudos: 88





	1. Disowning

I look over at the ruins of the once great country of ł manberg, areas of cloth and wool in the town stood ablaze from the recent explosion, houses and monuments crumbled to the ground.

I glance around at my surroundings before I see a familiar arm and sleeve stick out from a pile of debrie. Tommy! 

I quickly ran to tommy as a begin to pull the debrie off him ‘what have I done!’ ‘He could be dead’ ‘oh tommy I’m so-‘ 

A hand gripped my shoulder and threw me back into the hill behind me, I look up to see my dad, philza Minecraft I was about to saying something but he spoke before me,

“How could you wilbur!” His voice was full of rage, which surprised me and the others that were with Phil, “Look what you’re selfishness got you! Tommy s under debrie! You destroyed the one thing you cared about!” 

“Dad I-“ “no.” Phil cut me off again, “you are no son of mine” I froze my eyes wide as tears began to swell in my eyes, Phil turned from me and started to get tommy out

Tommy was still awake but barely, he looked at me and I just shock my head. I got up and I ran. I ran from my former home. I ran from my former father. I ran from the people I called family. I ran from friends. I ran from my son. All while tommy was yelling my god got sacked name.

Wilbur....


	2. Run run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, another short chapter

I have been running for about an hour, my legs ached and my lungs burned, it was getting harder for me to breathe as I kept running in the rain

Due to the rain the ground is a lot softer and slippery and as said, I slipped on some mud and began to tumble down a hill and in front of a cave which I take refuge in

My breathing was ragged and fast, I check my pockets for anything use full, and I pull out a flint and steal, I stare at it before my breathing gets worse and I threw it across the cave, the flint broke while the steal clanged 

I held my arms, hugging myself tight as I begun to shake violently and I found it harder to breath.

I soon was comforted by a warm grasp of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? If so pog , sorry for short chapter


End file.
